


Trial and Error

by oppaisdead



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Doe-eyed boy. Dark hair, big eyes, pretty smile. Body of an angel, like that of a soldier. Pure nephilim, filled with light and a holy breeze.  
An undying talent. A heart made of pure gold and diamonds. Full of strength, a substance when melted down, seeps into the deep pores of others.  
It oozes from him, happiness does.  
The insolence which I belonged to has slowly faded, become trapped in the past, stuck in the perilous maze of time.  
He has filled every ounce of my being with pure jovality.  
He has made my heart contest and heat, made my stomach buckle and wring.  
His words are like the book of books, his elocution like that of a torrent which slowly lures me to slumber.  
Listening to him is like listening to saint.  
The heavens between us are torturing. Excruciating, chastening…  
A mellow, immature heart seems to blossom into that of a lush perennial.  
An efflorescence brimming with passion and rimmed with trial and error.


End file.
